There is known trigger [1] comprising two elements OR-NO.
Detriment of this trigger is an absence of means of transition termination indication.
The closest to the proposed solution by technical nature and accepted as a prior art prototype is the self-timed trigger [2] comprising storage unit, indication element, paraphase data input, write enable input (request input), reset input, first and second components of paraphase data output and indication output.
Detriment of the prior art prototype is its low noise immunity is due to its data output is formed directly by bistable cell storing trigger's state, is characterized by low output capability and is influenced by noise in signal lines of trigger's environment, which may lead to an unauthorized change of bistable cell's state.